GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam
GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike is a prototype high mobility Mobile Suit, it is featured in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. Its primary pilot was Kira Yamato before it was passed down to ace pilot Mu La Flaga. Technology & Combat Characteristics The AQM/E-X01 Aile Striker is the most commonly equipped Striker pack for the Strike as it provides the greatest versatility. Thanks to the powerful vernier thrusters built into the Aile Striker, the Strike becomes an all purpose combat mobile suit with enhanced speed and maneuverability compared to its base capabilities. Despite the strength of the thrusters, they do not perform well enough to give the Strike true flight capabilities inside Earth's atmosphere. However, they do allow the Strike to glide in the air for a short time and enhance its jumping capabilities to the point that it can combat mobile suits on Guuls that are flying low. Besides the standard armament of the GAT-X105 Strike (which include head-mounted CIWS guns, combat knifes, a beam rifle and a shield), the Aile Striker pack adds an additional pair of beam sabers to the armament of the suit. Armaments ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-barrel CIWS :Mounted in the Strike's head are two "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns. These light projectile weapons are used to intercept missiles and to destroy lightly armored vehicles, or essentially any targets that are too small or otherwise unsuited to use the beam rifle on. ;*"Armor Schneider" Combat Knife :Stored in the Strike's hips are a pair of folding "Armor Schneider" combat knives. These knives do not need power from the suit, can be thrown, and their blades vibrate at high speed allowing them to pierce through most armor except PS armor. ;*Beam Saber :Stored in the Aile Striker is a pair of beam sabers. These are the primary close range combat weapons and can slice through any armor that does not have an anti-beam coating. ;*57mm High-energy Beam Rifle :Aile Strike's primary ranged combat weapon, it can be stored on the rear waist. The beam rifle can easily destroy a ZGMF-1017 GINN with one shot, but is mostly ineffective against suits with anti-beam coating. It has an additional handle that can shift to the side, and is often used for extra stability when the Aile Strike is firing its rifle rapidly. ;*Shield :The shield is an optional piece of handheld equipment designed to increase the Strike's defensive capability. It is used to intercept attacks that the pilot cannot, or will not dodge. The shield does not have phase shift armor, so it is not as durable as the Strike's armor, however it also does not drain energy each time it is hit. The shield's major advantage is that it is anti-beam coated and can block or deflect energy based attacks from beam weapons, an ability the phase shift armor is unable to accomplish. However the shield has limits, for instance its ability to block an attack on the scale of a positron cannon blast is limited to halting the momentum while the shield and MS itself will be destroyed. ;*Bazooka (SEED Re only) :The bazooka is an optional heavy assault weapon based upon the standard bazooka design of firing explosive shells. Because it is a conventional weapon, the bazooka does not draw power from the Strike's battery and this results in extended combat endurance. Another advantage is that the bazooka can be used underwater, unlike a beam rifle. To increase firepower the bazooka loads four cartridges of ammo. The disadvantage is that its greater size and weight makes it somewhat less mobile then the beam rifle. In Gundam SEED RE: the Bazooka had an alternate Shrapnel munition that could be used also. ;*"Schwert Gewehr" 15.78m Anti-ship Sword (SEED Re only) :The "Schwert Gewehr" 15.78m anti-ship sword is the Sword Strike's largest and primary weapon. It is a large physical sword that has a laser blade along the cutting edge. The large blade is designed to easily slice mobile suits in half or to cut off sections of a ship such as the guns. Although "Schwert Gewehr" was designed to double as a laser gun at the bottom end, Strike only uses the prototype model which lacks this feature and has it replaced by a short beam blade emitter. Due to its sharp tip, the sword can also be used for aquatic combat. ;*"Panzer Eisen" Rocket Anchor (SEED Re only) :Mounted on the left forearm, the front portion is a rocket-propelled grappling claw that can be fired to hit or grab an enemy unit and then retrieved on a line. The whole weapon itself can also function as a shield and has anti-beam coating to defend against beam weapons. It can also be used for aquatic combat and can defend against the Phonon Maser. System Features ;*Hardpoints for Striker Packs ;*Phase Shift armor :As with all of the G Project mobile suits, the GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike is equipped with phase shift armor. When activated the Aile Strike's color is changed from a light grey to a white scheme with a bit of blue and red mixed in. Phase Shift armor, when activated, renders the Aile Strike immune to physical attacks such as bullets, the GINN sword, or against missiles. However Phase Shift armor continually drains the battery of energy, shortening the mobile suit's combat endurance, and uses up additional energy when it is hit. History When the Earth Alliance created the Strike, it gave it the ability to mount Striker Packs to adapt to different combat situations. One such pack is the Aile Striker, which quickly became the most commonly equipped Striker pack for the Strike. It nevertheless was the last pack used by Kira Yamato after he became the designated pilot of the ZGMF-X10A Freedom. The Aile pack is also the Striker pack of choice for Mu La Flaga and Cagalli Yula Athha with their Strikes. Variants ;*LG-GAT-X105 Gale Strike Gundam Notes & Trivia *The word Aile means "wing" in French. *Aile Strike is the first model that made into High Grade (HG) "Remastered Version". *In Super Robot Wars games that has this mech, it has flight and an A rank in air, effectively ignoring its real air performance. In SD Gundam G Generation Wars, its has only C rank in air terrain, which hinder its performance and movement in the air despite flight ability. *In SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online. there are two types of Aile Strikes: the normal version and the Mu La Flaga custom. The big difference between the two is their third weapon (normal gets vulcans, Mu Custom gets a bazooka) and skills (normal gets Reload Up and Phase Shift Armor while Mu Custom gets Phase Shift Armor and the ally-buffing "Hawk of Endymion" skill.) *In Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Re: manga the Aile Strike appears equipped with a bazooka, anti-ship sword and rocket anchor. Picture Gallery Hg strike 1.jpg|HG 1/144 Aile Strike Gundam boxart Hg strike 2.jpg|HG 1/144 Aile Strike Gundam boxart remastered version Mg-aile-strike.jpg|MG 1/100 Aile Strike Gundam boxart GFF - GATX105 AQMEX01 Aile Strike Gundam.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration - Aile Strike Gundam Rg_aile_strike.jpg|RG 1/144 Aile Strike Gundam boxart Aile Strike Gundam 1.jpg|RG 1/144 - GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Aile Strike Gundam 2.jpg|RG 1/144 - GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Aile Strike Gundam 3.jpg|RG 1/144 - GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Aile Strike Gundam 4.jpg|RG 1/144 - GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Aile Strike Gundam 5.jpg|RG 1/144 - GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Aile Strike Gundam 6.jpg|RG 1/144 - GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Aile Strike Gundam 7.jpg|RG 1/144 - GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Aile Strike Gundam 8.jpg|RG 1/144 - GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike 128687.jpg|GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike - Gundam War Card 183771.jpg|GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike - Gundam War Card Providence_vs_Strike.png Aegis_&_Strike_Destroyed.png Aile_Strike.jpg|SD GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars Aile Strike customwallpaper01.jpg|Aile Strike Wallpaper in Action Strike.jpg Aile strike wall.jpg|aile strike with both beam sabers Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-02h56m14s136.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-02h55m00s169.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-02h54m52s90.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-02h54m15s236.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-02h53m05s41.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-02h50m58s47.png vlcsnap-2012-06-06-05h30m48s155.png vlcsnap-2012-06-06-05h56m57s236.png vlcsnap-2012-06-18-07h46m59s199.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-02h46m21s94.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-02h49m03s183.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-02h54m57s139.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-02h55m47s127.png Aile Strike vs BuCUE.png Aile Strike slices Blitz's arm off.png Aile Strike destroys BuCUE.png Aile Strike 9904356.jpg Aile Strike 0644356.jpg Aile Strike Gundam.jpg|Aile Strike Gundam From SD Gundam G Generation Overworld 20120522_1839b0.jpg|GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike - Gundam War Strikevsbucue.jpg|Aile Strike destroys BuCue Pcsx2-r5350 2012-12-19 18-31-41-33 1.png SEED Re Perfect Strike 001.jpg GAT-X105 Strike Gundam Seed Re.jpg Aile strike girl.jpg|GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike MS Girl References MS2003-285.jpg|GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam - Technical Detail/Design Aqme-x01.jpg|AQM/E-X01 Aile Striker External Links *GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike on MAHQ.net *GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike on GundamOfficial.com